Bitter Aftertaste
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Ichigo and friends are taking a vacation at a resort during the winter. Toushirou notices that Ichigo has been acting protective of him for a while. Why? When Toushirou finds out the answer, will he be in a panic, or kill Ichigo for knowing about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Bitter Aftertaste**

**Now—**

"Damn this is awesome!" Renji cheered happily next to the small, irritated captain on the bus. "With Ichigo having his Shinigami powers back, ready to kick some ass, we get a vacation to some snowy mountains!" He stood up and pointed at everyone on the bus. "Who thinks they can beat me in a snowboarding race! I dare anyone to try!" A majority of the males challenged him, but not the one that he wanted to challenge the most. "Ichigo, I challenge to you a race first! There's no excuse to back out!"

"A-Abarai-kun… Kurosaki-kun is sleeping." Momo tried to defend the silent Strawberry leaning against the window next to her. "Besides, I think Shirou-chan would like to challenge you before anyone else."  
>"No…" The captain whispered, "I'm not in the mood to be fooling around with childish games." What he wanted to do, was train to become stronger to protect himself and his childhood friend. "Ask another."<br>"Ah forget it, I'm going to be picking up some cuties anyway!" It was a little obvious, but Renji was a little drunk right now. "I'm going to pick up ten in one day!" He grinned. "What about you Hitsugaya—"

"Renji," Ichigo spoke firmly, not even opening his eyes. "Shut up."

"What's the matter with you, huh? You can pick up all the chicks and dudes—" The window that Ichigo was leaning on, cracked due to the force of the carrot top's anger. "Okay… okay… I'll shut up now…"  
>"Kurosaki-kun, have you been to the place where we're going to?" Momo asked curiously since he showed signs of being awake. He ignored her, so she shook his arm. "Is the place really big and wide?"<br>As Toushirou opened his mouth to tell her that Ichigo was not the one that she wanted to mess with, but Ichigo tiredly looked at her, and patted her head softly. "Ah. I'm sure you'll love the sunset there."

Toushirou sighed in relief to see that Ichigo was going to be careful with the precious childhood friend, it was a miracle that the Strawberry calmed down after five years from the war. The war… Aizen Sousuke… the name began to make the little captain's blood boil as the temperature began to drop about ten or so degrees. Everyone that felt the sudden change in the temperature had believed that it was Toushirou being jealous of Ichigo for sitting next to Momo across from him and Renji. There were five captains that were participating, followed by ten lieutenants, and a handful of other Shinigami and friends. It was going to be just Shinigami, but Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, and Ishida Uryuu were good friends after helping out in the war. The only reason why Soi Fon was there, was that Shihouin Yoruichi was going on the vacation as well—allowing them to be roommates… along with Kotetsu Isane.

"Wah! Taichou! You're making it too cold in here!" Rangiku whined from the back of the bus.  
>Toushirou heard the woman whine about the cold air surrounding them, and was confused. "Eh?"<br>"Sorry, I did it." Ichigo lied. "I like it cold." He extended his hand to the heater in the bus; amplifying it.  
>The captain looked at him in confusion—wondering why he covered for him. <em>'Kurosaki is different…'<em>

"Actually… I'm getting bored sitting around." The Strawberry stood up, stretching tiredly. I think I'm going to just run there instead." He scooted around Momo to go to the front door. "Hey Urahara, let me out." Kisuke opened the door while driving up an empty road. As he was about to jump, Momo got him.

"Can I come too?" She smiled brightly.

Although he would have agreed, he knew that Toushirou wanted her to stay in his sight. "No, you should stay on the bus where it's warm. What if there's a storm up ahead? I can't make it go away like Toushirou can, right?" He saw Toushirou twitch at his name, but kept quiet because he was agreeing.

"Actually—" Chad was interrupted.

"See ya." He jumped out of the bus, and vanished.

* * *

><p>The bus arrived perhaps two hours after Ichigo left to get there first, and everyone was tired from the boring ride there. Toushirou could see from within the bus how Ichigo was standing on the porch of the main lodge, but as soon as he walked out, Ichigo turned to head elsewhere. Ever since coming across him yesterday, it felt as if the Strawberry had been watching over him closely for some reason. At first, he thought that it was his imagination, but then he was defended on the bus when Renji was going to put him in the spotlight. Then right now, it was as if he was checking to make sure that he would get off the bus without any trouble… it was odd to say in the least.<p>

_'Why do I have to be the roommate of these two idiots.'_ He sighed as he went over to check what cabin they had, and collected a key that was for it before colliding into the carrot top that cringed. "Kurosaki?"  
>"Hinamori wants to ski, I told her that it was up to you." Ichigo held his stomach lightly. "You have a hard head. Be careful next time, okay? You might bump into someone who has a bad attitude about… it."<br>"I have a feeling that you were going to say something else." The captain watching him open his mouth, but it closed and he looked away. "Is there something that you want to tell me Kurosaki?" He glared.  
>"No, it's none of my business. I believe you would like to spend time with Hinamori, would you like me to take your things to the cabin?" The other nodded dumbly. "I'll go get them then, please excuse me."<p>

Did… that just happen?

Toushirou watched as the man walked away slowly as if the wind had been knocked out of him, grab his belongings as well as his own, and headed to the cabin in the distance. Since when did the rowdy Shinigami Substitute decide to possess manners—very realistic, decent, manners of any type? Well, if his things were taken care of, perhaps he should hurry up and find the lieutenant that wanted to learn to ski today. Skiing was not his cup of tea, but at least he could give her the slight idea as to what she would have to do in order to do so while being safe. He found her placing skis on as if she were going to be trying the sport whether the captain had decided to agree with this or not.

Momo saw him and smiled. "Is Kurosaki-kun going to participate?"  
>"No, he offered to put my things in the cabin for me so I can be with you."<br>"Oh… isn't that nice of him!" Her smile brightened. "He's very nice to me Shiro-chan!"  
>"I'm glad that he is." It was the truth. Ichigo could have treated her like dirt, but he did not.<p>

That was also something that he did not understand about him either.

Why was he being so nice?

"Watch it!" Soi Fon yelled from above; catching air from the slope she just came off.

The two were too surprised to move as she was about to land on top of them both, but they were down on their backs before they knew it. When they looked to see what happened, Ichigo had dived over and tackled the two out of the way before either one could get her. He asked Momo first if she was all right before removing his arm from her, she said she was fine and had him look to Toushirou. Instead of asking if he was alright as well, he apologized for touching him and stood up first to help them up.

"Are you stupid! Can't you see that this is not a place to make out!" Soi Fon yelled at the two small ones.  
>Ichigo turned to look at her, standing tall in front of her. "Back off." He demanded firmly, glaring at her.<br>"Why are you mad at me, I wasn't the one being dumb enough to—ow!" Her arm was grabbed roughly.  
>"I said, back off." His hand shoved her. "It was an accident. A Taichou of your level should've caught on."<br>"You think you're so tough with the history you have." She snorted before walking away—tripping too.

"Women." He growled before looking at the two. "Try to be more careful." With that, he walked away.

Momo was worrying about the carrot top that left them there to fend for themselves, and she looked to Toushirou sadly. "Is something wrong with Kurosaki-kun?" The other shrugged; not caring about Ichigo. "Maybe you should go check on him? He's been a really good friend to you in the past, and he's been a great friend to me since he returned to Soul Society for visits!" She smiled—instantly getting to him.

"But what happened to you skiing?" His arms crossed. "Or did you want to ski with Kurosaki?"  
>"Um…" her cheeks began to redden slightly at the question. "I wouldn't mind the three of us…"<br>He shook his head at this; she was starting to like that idiot. "I'll tell him to teach you then."  
>Unaware that she had hurt his feelings, she smiled. "Kay, I'll be waiting here!" She giggled.<p>

His eyes rolled angrily at the fact that she would rather have that Strawberry's attention rather than being around someone who had known her for a long time. Luckily, Ichigo had a very faint reiatsu now that he had become a Shinigami once again, allowing him to pinpoint him at the cabin with Renji. Those two were probably playing a video game or something in order to entertain themselves on the first day to recover from the long drive. He unlocked the door with a key, opening it—only to have Renji shove passed him angrily to leave the cabin in a hurry.

Toushirou ignored it. "Kuro—" When he turned to look at the carrot top, he was buckling his belt and zipping up his pants. "…oh." They were not playing a computer game, it was a little more serious than that. "I… uh… I'm sorry." He needed to get out of there, fast. There was no escaping what happened.

"Forget about it." Ichigo replied, placing a shirt on. "Sorry for being indecent."  
>"U-Uh… no, it's my fault for interrupting. No wonder why Abarai was eagered to leave."<br>"We're roommates, you have nothing to apologize for. It was our fault for being inappropriate."  
>This caught his attention. "Since when did you care about whether you were appropriate or not?"<br>There was a long pause; he had to think quickly. "Did you need something from me, Toushirou?"  
>"…it's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you." His arms crossed. "Hinamori wants you to teach her."<br>Ichigo's head cocked to the side. "Don't you want to spend time with her?"

"She would rather spend her time with you. In case you haven't noticed, Kurosaki, Hinamori has become quite fond of you recently." His icy glare came into effect. "If you do anything to upset her, there will be Hell to pay for, do you understand?" Ichigo did not reply. "I will make sure that you regret hurting her—"

"If I hurt her, I would be hurting you." He whispered softly. Eventually, he pointed to a bed. "You sleep there, I figured you would want to be by the window. Renji get's the other bed." Ichigo sat on the couch.  
>"Are you going to be sleeping on the same bed as him then?" The other shook his head, causing the captain to prickle. "I may be sharing a cabin with you Kurosaki, but I refuse to share a bed with you—"<br>"I'm taking this couch." He answered calmly, placing socks and boots on. "I have no intention of making you uncomfortable in any manner. If I do, then please tell me so I can prevent doing it again, Toushirou."

"Stop calling me that, and I will be."

Ichigo looked at him as he strapped his boots on. He had to think about that request for the moment before looking down to continue with the task. "Is it bad that I want to call you like this? I don't mean any disrespect, I just… want to call my friend by his name." His soft gaze came up to look at the captain whom stood a few feet away. "Doesn't really bother you that much, that it makes you uncomfortable?"

"I'm a Taichou, I deserve high respect."

"I sacrificed my powers to get rid of that bastard that almost took everything away from you, doesn't that give me a little credit to be at even with you?" Toushirou stared at him in surprise. "It's my fault that everything has happened. If I stayed in Karakura Town as some human that could see ghosts, you, Hinamori, and many others would not have been harmed in the ways that you have." He said too much.

"You don't know what I have been through, Kurosaki." Toushirou glared furiously. "Whether you existed or not, I would have gone through everything I did!" He then added. "It's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you!"

He thought on it a little, frowning. "Are you saying that you'd rather I not exist, Toushirou?"

Turquoise liquid pools widened at the visible expression on the Strawberry's face; he could see the pain in his eyes as if he were betrayed. There was nothing he could do or say to him without placing his title as Captain on the line of being tainted—not as if it was not already. He opened his mouth to speak his disagreement, but did not know how to vocalize that he was glad that this man existed. Aizen Sousuke would still be terrorizing everyone if it were not for him; …Momo would be dead if it were not for him. A hand slowly grabbed his small pale one, and then the other one was grabbed, making him look at him.

"Calling you as I do, means that I want to be your friend—that I accept everything about you whether you like it or not. There is nothing, past, present, or future, that could change that." Ichigo saw the other flinch at this. "No matter what, I'm going to be your friend. I hope that you reconsider, Toushirou."

"Shut up!" He snatched his hands away. All his feelings changed. "I wish you didn't exist!"  
>Ichigo stared at him in surprise—he did not mean to upset him in any way. "Tou—"<br>"Shirou…-chan…" Momo's voice called from the open doorway. "Why… would you say that…"  
>"H-Hinamori…" It figures; he lashes out, and he gets the punishment. "You didn't need to hear that."<br>"If it wasn't for Kurosaki-kun, I would still be afraid of you after you tried—" A hand covered her mouth.

"I pestered him about something personal. It's okay that he takes his anger out on me, I can handle it." Ichigo placed his hand down from her mouth to take her hand. "What are you doing over here anyway? I thought you were going to go ski! Come on, come on, I don't know how to ski either, To—" He paused, trying to think. "I'm sure if we ask nicely, this guy over here will teach us." It made him feel worse…

"No! Not until he apologizes to you!" Momo looked to Toushirou angrily. "Kurosaki-kun put his life on the line to protect us, and you treat him like trash! What if I wished—" A hand was on her mouth again.  
>"That's enough. Have you packed away any of your things yet?" Her head shook to the carrot top. "How about you go do that, then we'll all eat dinner tonight? Everything should be settled by then, okay?"<br>Her head slowly nodded. "Then we can learn to ski?" He nodded in return. "…okay." She left the cabin, but looked at Toushirou with a cold glare. "I won't forgive you if you don't apologize to Kurosaki-kun!"

After she left, Ichigo sighed softly. "…will you be happier if I roomed with Byakuya and Iba-san?"

Toushirou brushed passed him and slammed the door on his way out.

Ichigo wanted to tell him everything so badly.

* * *

><p>"Renji, where's Ichigo? I thought he would've been here by now." A busty lieutenant asked curiously while she devoured her food next to her captain who fiddled with his chopsticks. "Did he get sick or—"<br>"Got into a fight is my guess. Probably got Hitsugaya-Taichou angry, so he's sulking back at the cabin on the couch." The tattooed male slurped his noodles gratefully. "Let him sleep on it, he's been weird."  
>"Poor Ichigo." She thought on this a little. "You know, he seems to be agitated recently. Ever since he heard that we were all going on this trip." Instantly she grinned. "Maybe you can unravel him a bit—"<br>"Tried, we were interrupted before we got anywhere." Renji looked at her plainly. "Perhaps you should try, huh? You like things rough, right?" He glared. "Although we knew how much he loves your melons."  
>"He's just jealous because he can't have boobs like mine, ever." She squished hers together happily. "I can't believe he prefers flat-chest girls anyway." Her lips turned upside down. "Although… you—"<p>

"What are you babbling about." A firm voice asked behind the woman molesting herself with clothes on.

"Ichigo! There you are! I was worried sick about you! I thought you caught a cold or the flu or just plain died! It was like you didn't exist for a moment!" Rangiku did not notice her captain flinching at this.  
>"Well, that was the idea. I'm only here to grab some food and head back to the cabin." The Strawberry answered. "Renji," he called. "I asked Iba-san if he wouldn't mind switching roommates with ours, I h—"<br>"I'm right here Kurosaki, if you're going to be a bastard, you can say it to my face you know." Toushirou glared at the male that was completely ignoring him. "I never said that I wanted to switch with another."  
>Brown hues turned to him. "Perhaps being in the presence of someone of the same high respect you desire, is better company for you. Whether you accept the offer or not, is entirely up to you." He left.<p>

Renji looked to Rangiku, "yeah… he's sulking alright." He smirked. "Which means that if I go back to the room with him, I can top him—" A fist slammed against his head. "Ow! What the Hell was that for!"  
>"Don't take advantage of Ichigo just because he's upset!" Rukia hissed at him. "The only 'topping' you'll ever do with him, is sitting on his lap as he rams into you—ow!" Someone flicked her head; it was Ichigo.<br>Will you all stop talking about my sex life? Everyone knows that I've been around the block three or four times." The carrot top scowled at her. "And you two," he glared at the other lieutenants. "Butt out of it."

"Aw, don't be like that Ichigo," Yoruichi grinned widely. "I loved our threesome last year! Right Soi Fon?"  
>Said captain looked away, blushing. "That's not something that I want to talk about, Yoruichi-sama…"<br>"Um… Unohana-Taichou says that Kurosaki-kun is good in bed…" Isane blushed. "I… have to agree."  
>Kisuke opened his fan, grinning like a dog. "I believe there are only six people on this trip he hasn't—"<br>The windows to the dining hall of the main lodge, all shattered at Ichigo's anger. "You were saying?"

"M-My, my! I-It got awfully cold in here!" He returned to eating his meal.  
>Ichigo growled before looking at Yasutora. "Chad, fix the windows. I'm going to the cabin."<br>"Ah." Using his fullbring powers, the windows returned to being perfect.  
>"If I catch the slightest hint of me in a conversation, again." He glared. "You'll have nightmares."<br>"Is that a challenge, playboy?" Kenpachi stood up from his seat. "So ya sleep with guys and girls huh?"

"If you're asking what my orientation is, I am bisexual. As for you, a near pedophile, I don't think you would understand." Ichigo turned and walked away. "I'm too angry to deal with you Kenpachi. Go eat."  
>"Angry, huh?" He grinned widely. "What, you think a pretty boy like you can top me? Give me a break!"<br>"Now why would I want to sleep with someone of your capabilities? I might bruise myself inside you."  
>"You wanna try me?" The game was becoming serious—they were about to fight. "Bring it on Ichigo."<br>Said male smirked at this, his head shaking. "You're not worth the effort. Goodnight, everyone…"

Almost everyone said goodnight in return.

Toushirou could not believe everything that he had just heard from everyone… Kurosaki Ichigo was actually sleeping around with everyone? He carefully looked around to see that no one was shocked; was he the only person that did not know that Ichigo was fooling around with everyone? As Oumaeda began to ramble and laugh of being 'one of the six' that had not slept with Ichigo, the carrot top appeared behind him and grabbed his head. His eyes glowed for a brief moment before releasing the large idiot that fell to the ground unconscious… Ichigo looked… different. This time he was leaving, Kenpachi decided to follow him out, and the others knew where this was going to end tonight.

_'Why the Hell would Kurosaki do something so disgusting?'_ The thought of being touched made him sick to his stomach. _'If Marechiyo is one of the six, Zaraki is two, I would be the third. Who are last three?'_

"Talking about this is making me horny!" Yumichika cried out.

Most looked at him in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Bitter Aftertaste**

**Now—**

"Hey Ichigo…" Ikkaku whispered to the Strawberry. "Did you have to be cruel to Zaraki-Taichou?"

Brown hues looked over to see the tall man standing as he ate his meal; obviously because he was not capable of sitting around. Almost everyone knew that Kenpachi went to pester Ichigo last night to try showing him who was boss, but Ichigo won the dominance. For many people, it was about strength… whoever was stronger would be able to take control, whereas it was about trust in other times.

"He wouldn't leave me alone, I had no choice." He growled quietly on the bench. It was six in the morning, so he was not too thrilled to be talking right now. "It was that or a fight, and he was getting on my last nerve so I gave him what he wanted." With that, he finished his meal and left the dining hall.

It was tiring when people would talk about his sexual business; Ikkaku knew the limits of pestering him, it was not a surprise that he would test them. He went back to the kitchen and was about to grab some food for his two roommates, but figured they should have something better. Ichigo left the lodge, and vanished to the nearest store a couple dozen miles back in order to grab some fresh food. As he was about to leave, he saw some wrapped watermelon slices, and remembered that Toushirou loved it. Last night, the captain decided that he wanted to stay in the room with the rowdy two, making Ichigo happy.

Not even five minutes later, he returned to the cabin, setting the food on the dresser before taking his shoes off and lying down on the couch. The scent of the food instantly woke up the redhead, who sat up and looked at the time… it was too early to get up, but the food smelt good. Renji looked at the carrot top that lied down, and so he decided to get up to amuse him enough to be in a better mood. What he did not know was that the smell of the food had also awakened the captain up as well, but he had decided to watch the two interact first.

"How was your night with Zaraki-Taichou?" Renji heard him growl. "He had to learn the hard way, didn't he? The more one fights you, the more aggressive you get." In a blink of an eye, Ichigo threw him on the bed, causing him to grunt. "What happened yesterday between you and Hitsugaya-Taichou? You have never backed down or submitted to anyone before. It startled a lot of us." He leaned up to kiss him.

"His opinion matters to me, that's all there is to it." Ichigo whispered softly. "But… the words he said…"

"He wanted you to disappear, didn't he?" The carrot top hummed softly. "That's not fair to you Ichigo."  
>"Tou—" he bit his tongue. "He was merely expressing his dislike towards me. I can't blame him for that."<br>" How can anyone hate you? You put your life on the line for us. Why not take him while he's asleep—"  
>"I will not touch him, and neither will you, if you value your limbs, and my words." Ichigo glared at him.<br>His eyes watched him carefully. "…you're protecting him." There was no answer. "Who's after him?"  
>"No one is after him. I merely do not intend to take advantage of him. Now get off before I'm angry."<p>

"Hell no, you're at breaking point. All I have to do is push you a little more and you'll be as rough me as I like it. It looks like all I have to do is talk trash about Hitsugaya-Taichou right now—" His throat was slowly grabbed, but the pressure firmly squeezing the life out of him. "I—chi—g-go—"

"Renji, you know better than almost anyone that you don't attack the people I protect, even if you're one of them." His eyes hazed over with a gold hue. "Because that is what gets people killed, right?" The redhead nodded slowly, allowing Ichigo to decide to release him. "Watermelon is for him, the rest is yours. I'm going to take a shower. Be gone by the time I'm out." With that, he headed to the bathroom.

"Ichigo," Renji asked quietly, causing him to halt. "I know why you sleep with anyone that asks, but I know Hitsugaya-Taichou isn't the type to ask such a thing. Is it possible that he's your target—that you want to protect him in order to sleep with him too? Or is this to get in Hinamori-Fukutaichou's pants?"

Toushirou tensed at this, waiting for an answer.

"I have no intention of sleeping with either of them."

X—

After waiting twenty minutes for Renji to get dressed and eat before leaving, Toushirou finally managed to get up and get dressed as well. The sound of the water being turned off meant that he had a few minutes left to grab a slice of watermelon and run out the door. Or… so he thought until Ichigo opened the door with a towel around his waist as he used a second one to dry his hair. Toushirou swallowed nervously due to not wanting to be anywhere near this male that had been causing him so much grief.

Ichigo saw him, and quickly looked away. "Would you like me to wait in the bathroom?"

The captain debated on his answer. Although he wanted to say yes, he said the opposite. "No, I need to use the restroom soon." He grabbed a slice as Ichigo walked passed him to get dressed. "About—"  
>"About earlier. I know you were awake. I'm sorry if us talking had upset you. And I lied slightly about not touching you in your sleep." He saw Toushirou tense up at this. "You were having a bad dream , sorry."<br>"What did you do to me Kurosaki." His hand set the watermelon down. Steam flowing through his nose and ears. "If you touched me inappropriately Kurosaki, I swear that I will kill you right here and now!"

"You were upset. I woke up to your tossing and turning, your whimpers and cries. The last thing I thought you would want is to wake Renji or everyone else as you got louder." Ichigo sighed softly as he finished getting dressed. "I sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Deciding whether I should wake you or not. In the end, I decided to sit at your side and talk you down." His gaze lowered. "Even though you calmed down and started to sleep soundly, you threw me down and used me as a pillow."

"I would never do that." Toushirou looked away defiantly.  
>"Of course not, my mistake." Ichigo lied down on the couch.<br>He glared for the moment, then asked. "Am I not good enough for you, Kurosaki?"  
>"Huh?" The Strawberry sat up quickly, looking at him in bewilderment for this.<br>"You've slept with almost everyone that's here. You have no intentions towards sleeping with me."  
>"I figured it obvious because you want nothing to do with me. Why would you suddenly care, huh?"<br>He did not care, at least this is what he thought. "I'm sorry for what I said to you!"  
>"About what?" Ichigo played the part of an idiot. "About sleeping together?"<p>

"No! I'm sorry that I said I wish you didn't exist! I was frustrated! I'm honestly glad that you exist, or else I would have killed Hinamori—I probably would have been killed, the entire world would be under Aizen's command if you did not exist!" Toushirou fell to his knees; the nightmares from the night was eating him alive. "I know that I should be grateful to you as everyone else is, but I have a title that I must keep. I have a reputation that can't be faltered! You understand nothing that I've gone through to get—"

Ichigo carefully grabbed the captain's wrists, and pulled him over for a hug before he began to cause damage to himself by hyperventilating. As much as the smaller one began to thrash in his hold, the Strawberry shushed him as he rocked back and fro—telling him that it was him. For two long minutes of trying to fight against the grasp that was not going to let go, Toushirou became exhausted, and leaned into the hold. When he settled down, the hug became softer in one arm as the other came up to caress the captain's head. Toushirou head was hurting from exerting himself, but all the rocking and soft hushing to calm him down had made him sleepy.

"Are you okay now, Toushirou?" Ichigo whispered softly. The other nodded weakly. "Right now, it's just you in the cabin, there's no one else that matters. You're safe, Hinamori's safe, and so is everyone else. That's all that should matter, right?" Again, the captain nodded. "Can you look at me?" This time, his head shook; not wanting to face him after having a meltdown. "That's okay." He continued. "I don't care about your title. You could be Soutaichou, Taichou, Fukutaichou—you could be a wandering soul for all I care. Toushirou is Toushirou, and he is someone I rely on because he is my friend." Finally, the little one looked up at him, and he said it more clearly for him. "I rely on you, because you, are my friend."

Toushirou sighed quietly at the nuisance. "You're an idiot."

"Do you think you can tell me why it bothers you so much when I call you casually now?" To his surprise, the captain buried his face into his chest to hide his facial expressions as he wrapped his arms around him. Perhaps these actions were subconscious. "Does it bother you, because you don't mind it?" There was no answer of any sort. Ichigo smiled softly. "I think you should rest for a little longer, you're tired."

"O…t…you…s…me…" He muttered into Ichigo's body; making it hard to understand.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Carefully, he pulled him off. "What did you say?"  
>"Of course I'm tired. You nearly suffocated me." Toushirou looked like he was going to pass out.<br>"I didn't want you to have a panic attack and draw attention to yourself." He rustled his hair gently.  
>Lazily, he tried to swat the hand away. "Now tell me the truth… why you have no intentions to sleep—"<br>"I have no intentions of sleeping with you, without permission, because I respect you too much."  
>Toushirou wanted to call him a liar, but he was fighting to stay awake. "You don't want me…"<br>"I can be the judge of that." He smiled, only to tense when Toushirou wrapped his arms around him.  
>"No… you really don't want me… I'm not good enough… for someone… like you." His leaned in.<br>"What makes you think it's not the other way around? I'm not good enough for Hitsugaya-Taichou."

Said captain blushed at this, "bastard." He looked him in the eyes. "I'm dirtier… than you…"  
>"Then you should go take a bath." Ichigo unfortunately knew what he had meant about this.<br>"No… not that… I…" tired, mind clouded from exhaustion, he leaned up to kiss the Strawberry.  
>Holding back, Ichigo shifted away from the kiss, and held onto the small form. "It's okay, Toushirou."<p>

"Six… years ago…" Toushirou's head slumped against the taller man's chest. "I… was…"

"I know," Ichigo closed his eyes. "Get some sleep." Before he knew it, the captain fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun! I thought you were going to learn to ski with me!" Momo whined at him.<br>"I am, I'm watching Toushirou teach you!" The carrot top grinned at her. "You're doing good!"  
>"Really—oof!" Silly girl. She tried to turn and look at him, ending up falling over because of her skis.<br>Ichigo chuckled at this while Toushirou helped her up. "You should focus more on what Sensei says."  
>"Hey Ichigo!" Rangiku called out in a drunken cheerful manner before launching herself at him.<p>

"H-Hey, you're drunk! Get off me!" He tried to wriggle away from her.

"I want some action, and you're the only one big enough to fit the bill." The drunk purred, trying to get into his pants. "With Hinamori and Taichou here, you'll get aroused faster, too." Just as she unbuckled his pants, her hands were firmly grabbed before forcing her to change positions. "You're so kinky!"

Ichigo growled at her lowly before bellowing. "Inoue! Rukia!" The two that were called over, came quick. "Get this woman off me before I lose my temper!" He roared, trying to get her off his body fast before he did something that he would regret. "Damn woman—if you don't let go of me this instant, I'll tell him where you stash everything!" Eventually, the woman flung herself off him before he would do that.

"Ya so mean! Then I'm gonna tell him that you got somethin' on him!"

In a blink of an eye, Ichigo stood up to take the threat as a challenge, causing the three girls to take a step back in worry. Before he could do anything about it, Renji tackled him into the snow, holding him down as he told the three girls to leave. This immediately earned him a fist in the face for daring to interrupt them, but to Momo and Toushirou's surprise, Renji was begging for more. Even though he was punched in the face, the redhead came back to the angered Strawberry, with his arms around his waist.

"She's drunk, Ichigo—let her off the hook this once! Please!" The last thing they needed was a fight on vacation. "Rangiku-san doesn't know what she's talking about anyway!" His grip tightened around him.

The three women were out of sight, causing him to growl lowly until he began to realize that Momo and Toushirou were staring at him in shock—in horror, almost. Hearing the growl meant that he gave into the plea, so Renji released his waist to wrap his arms around his neck instead; kissing him gratefully. It was not returned as Ichigo kept his eyes focused on the snow on the ground with the desire to attack anything that moved in his sight. Unfortunately, Toushirou was the one that shifted his footing, receiving the sharp stare of the alert man, but was not attacked.

"Get off…" He demanded. Renji slowly obeyed. "You're going to wish that you didn't do that, Renji." The carrot top got up slowly, brushing the snow off himself. "Toushirou," he called. "How about you keep teaching Hinamori how to ski for another hour, then go to the cafeteria to have lunch?" Very settle…

Toushirou blushed, knowing that it was Ichigo's way of telling him that they were about to get into a little bit more than just some mischief back at the cabins. This Strawberry had a lot of stamina; he had obviously show Kenpachi who was boss just last night, and now he was ready for more action? Or was it worse that the man was actually telling him that he was going to go to the cabin with the redhead for their activity. No… what was worse was that Momo thought that the two males were going to go on some sort of walk—thank the Gods that she was a little dense.

Once the two were out of sight at the cabin, everyone near the cabin head the agonizing cry by Renji.

* * *

><p>Having given them three hours to get it out of their system, he entered the room to see a half-naked Strawberry staring outside the open window. Closing the door that locked automatically, he came in with caution before looking over at Renji who was unconscious under the covers. It looked as if he was naked under the bed sheets, but he did his best not to think of such a thing, so he looked over at Ichigo.<p>

"Thank you for giving us the extra time, Toushirou." The carrot top called quietly. "Sorry to do that."  
>"Did you hurt… Abarai?" There was silence. "Did you hurt Zaraki last night?" The other looked at him.<br>Slightly hurt brown hues turned to him. "Are you afraid of me, depending on my answer to you?"  
>"Why would your answer affect me? It was merely a question, I apologize for asking—"<p>

"Renji, he likes it rough. It's his fetish. Kenpachi was fighting me, so I fought back." Ichigo turned around to face him fully. "That's what they want from me, I've accept it. You saw this morning, I can be gentle, too, remember?" He brought a hand up to the captain's face that quietly shrank away at this. "It's okay."

"Why are you trying to treat me like a child?"

"I'm not," his hands came to the captain's shoulders. "We both know you're more adult-like than I am, or ever will be, probably." He almost laughed. "You don't have to trust me, I'm fine with that. Just know that I'm on your side." Patting his shoulders softly before heading over to the couch to lie down—

"What information do you have on me." He watched Ichigo freeze at this, his eyes were even shot wide. "So Matsumoto wasn't bluffing on booze?" His arms crossed now. "What is it? What's the information?"  
>"Toushirou… please… I'm begging you to not go there." Ichigo looked outside to see that a storm was now starting to brew. "Forget that anything happened earlier, nothing ever happened, okay?"<br>"Why are _you_ the one afraid when it's information about _me_? Do you think there's something about me that I don't know?" He glared at him for the moment. "Or that you know something about me that y—"

"Toushirou—please!"

"What are you yelling about?" Renji slowly sat up tiredly. "Oh… the virgin is in here—"  
>"Renji, shut your mouth!" The carrot top yelled, not even looking at the little captain.<br>"What? He's a virgin ain't he?" He sat up. "Well… he was a little friendly with Ai—"

Before the two realized what happened, Ichigo vanished for a split second, and punched the redhead in the face, knocking him unconscious to the ground. Toushirou's eyes were widened in fear at what the lieutenant had started to say, and how Ichigo had kept trying to shut him up before he could. He slowly began to feel sick to his stomach… making him cautiously hold his head and gut before falling backward against the couch that Ichigo wanted to rest on seconds ago. It was becoming clear to him, being the child prodigy that he was, and he felt as if he were going to puke his lunch and pass out.

"You know…" He whispered. "My God… you know everything, don't you!"

Ichigo's eyes were shut tightly to fight answering him.

"Answer me Kurosaki!"

Instead of answering the upset captain, he walked around beds to go to the window, closing it so the storm would not come in. It was obvious that the little captain was staring a hole through his head in order to receive an answer from the one fighting the question. Toushirou snapped through his fear and attacked Ichigo by punching him in the abs, which did little to nothing because he was in a gigai while his reiatsu was limited. Nevertheless, he kept punching at him with no retaliation for the longest time—as if accepting the punishment of not giving an answer. When Ichigo started to become tired of this, he caught the next fist that was about to hit him, and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know how to tell you."

"So you're finally going to admit that you knew? You knew about it you bastard!"

There was a long pause between the two, but he knew that he had to tell him the truth, now. "Yes."

Turquoise liquid pools widened in horror; he was given an answer as he had been fighting for, but he had been hoping that it was all in his head. Kurosaki Ichigo knew what happened to him, he knew what went down in Soul Society between him and another character—another man no less. The thought and horror of it all was running back into his mind, and before the small captain knew it, Ichigo was kneeling on the ground in front of him. It was a motion to tell him that they were equals; that the Strawberry did not look down on him upon the incident that happened years ago.

Toushirou felt sick even more, now that it was confirmed.

He ran off to the bathroom to vomit the meal that he had recently with Momo. It was a waste of good food, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. His attention went to the mirror of the medicine cabinet to see that the carrot top was leaning against the doorframe of the washroom. There was a soft shameful look on his face, it reeked of guilt and possible pity, but it only made him feel sicker. The energy used to puke was taking its toll on him after the shock, causing him to collapse in front of the toilet, his chin leaning on the seat without thought.

"How long…" Toushirou groaned groggily. "How long… have you known…"

"Since I went to the real Karakura Town to face Aizen, so, five years…"

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong> Okay, so you can't really expect me to update any time soon. I am moving in 20 days, 1300 miles (2093 kilometers) away from where I'm currently living. It'll be a while for me to get back on my game!


End file.
